1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device technology based on a short-range communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device and method for performing a function using a short-range communication tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable growth of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices are increasingly popular and currently available. Mobile devices not only provide a voice call service, but also offer several data transmission services and various additional services, thus evolving into multimedia communication devices.
Some mobile devices introduced recently have a Near Field Communication (NFC) module to execute NFC-based services. Currently, these mobile devices perform a function to read information from an NFC tag or to transmit information to other mobile devices having an NFC module.
However, in view of user's convenience, NFC-based services still have plenty of room for further improvement.